


Pugnacious

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Word War of the Day 2016 [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Day 27 (2016.01.27)</b>
</p><p> </p><p><i>adjective</i><br/>1. inclined to quarrel or fight readily; quarrelsome; belligerent; combative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnacious

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm alive. My new job just doesn't let me write while working. Also, I'm woefully behind on this project, and I've only just finished January. So here's all of January. If one of these ships isn't your thing, I've left a list with links to each individual ship in the Series Notes.
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr 2016-03-25.

Frigga worried about her boys sometimes. A lot. Constantly. All the time. She worried about her boys _all. the. time_.

They got along better than anyone in Asgard most of the time, but on occasion, they could get into disagreements that shook the realm.

She found it curious that, were Loki anyone else, he would end up on the receiving end of her thunder-wielding, war-loving son’s physical anger. Instead, her magical son got words full of an anger that, even as a shield maiden, almost scared her in their roaring delivery. Because that kind of anger wasn’t the kind Thor employed.

Loki, conversely, usually lashed out with his tongue when infuriated, ripping a person to shreds with nothing but the power of speech. But when Thor yelled, Loki acted. He lashed out, hitting his brother, scratching him, limbs flailing and searching for damage.

When they were little, Frigga would find them curled around one another in the aftermath, fight forgotten in exchange for brotherly love. She hadn’t suspected anything then, as that was normal for children to gather comfort from one another, especially siblings. As adults, it was a tad more alarming.

Well, perhaps ‘alarming’ wasn’t quite the word. It wasn’t as if the royal family hadn’t descended from some form of incest at one time or another, from this branch or that. But she had so wanted grandchildren, and their rows scared her into a fear that they would never come back from the edges they’d driven one another to.

But time after time, she would still find them curled around one another, squeezed into small spaces like chairs, or sometimes sprawled out over a bed.

She’d never caught them without their clothes on, but she knew the signs. The aggressive fighting, the clinginess - it all screamed ‘married’, not unlike herself and Odin. She had no doubt that her sons were acting in a manner her husband would in no way tolerate, but she loved them all the same and she would protect them with everything she was.

And if that meant casting wards over hallways with the faintest echoes of suspicious sounds, turning servants this way or that, misdirecting her husband and Lady Sif & the Warriors Three, then she would do what she could to make her two boys happy and private. Even if it would cost her that grandbaby that she’d always wanted.

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 10M WotD [Master Post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/10M-WotD-2016).
> 
> Like the thing? Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Pugnacious). Tschüß.


End file.
